GUILT
by S. Stalwart
Summary: 6 months have passed since Tris died. Six months are enough for a person to move on but not for Caleb. Read how Caleb deals with the death of his sister and how a new threat tries to either create them or destroy them. Find out how he finds a new self within him and how he gets back everything he ever loved but Tris. Reviews please. :)
1. Chapter 1

_The gun pointed at him."Caleb." She says,"I love you." Tears running down her grayish-blue eyes. The birds on her collarbone ready to take a flight. She doesn't shoot him instead at the soldier in his front. He looks back and he sees her run away into the darkness. Into a possibility of never coming back.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Caleb wakes up with a startled face; sweat dripping down his face. That face of hers still haunts him every night. Six months have passed and a lot has changed. Everyone has moved on but him. Caleb looks for the source which woke him in the middle of night. His blower has been ringing for the past five minutes. Blower, he thinks. Funny name for an old machine. It used to be called cell phone in olden days, now blower. The phone starts ringing again and this time he picks it up.<p>

"Hello," he says rather dreamily, consumed in his thoughts.

"Hey, it's me Cara," replies Cara from the other side of the blower."Sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night, but a situation has occurred. And you are required to report immediately."

"Fine," Caleb keeps the blower down. He and Cara work together at the agriculture department. They are not friends but they somehow connect. Maybe because they both lost someone very close to them.

Caleb walks to the bathroom. His hands dangling at his side. He looks at his face in the mirror. Up until this point, He always though he looked different not like her. But now every time he looks in the mirror, he sees her. His gestures, his manners. Every bit of it is like her. Tears start welling up in his eyes. He looks at the corner of the mirror. There is blood. And with that blood something's written: **_She died because of YOU, Caleb._**

He still remembers when he wrote that. 5 months before when he shifted to this new place, he felt he didn't belong here. Those dreams kept coming to him. And one night he woke up feeling sick. He dragged himself to the bathroom. While standing in front of the mirror, he saw her again. In him. He thought he didn't deserve to live so he took the scissors from the closet and cut his hand. The Blood dripping from his nerves. He thought before dying he would at least blame himself once more. So he wrote what he sees now standing in front of the mirror.

"It should have been me," He whispers to himself softly. "Not you….not you, Tris." The cut on his hand starts to burn like fire as it always does when he thinks of her. He didn't deserve to live but someone had saved him that day. Only if he knew who.

He takes one last glance at the face of the murderer in the mirror and goes to take a shower. It's been 3:20 now and he hurriedly wears a grey shirt and blue trousers with a black jacket. A lot has changed in the six months. There are no factions thus any color for identification. He is a normal citizen of Chicago, the name which has been there for centuries. And he is obliged to wear any color he likes. He closes the door of his penthouse, the many perks of being a renowned scientist. And gets into his black car,buggati and drives away to Amity sector. There maybe no factions but the areas still have their faction names to pay a tribute to those who were one of them. To those who lived but not to see the outside of the gates. To those who believed in **FACTION BEFORE BLOOD.**

* * *

><p>The buggati stops in front of the compound where he radio playing his favorite song; Hey soul sister by Trains. He wonders when this song was written. How old it was. The best classic. He had never got a chance to listen to music. Being an Abnegation, he was taught to be selfless. To make music for others but never listen to it. Then he never had time for it. Always consumed in books. Craving for knowledge. But now, things were different. He could tap his feet's to the songs of Bokolov, the new singing sensation,any time he wanted.<p>

The security guard opens the gate and let him in. The buggati drives inside the compound to the parking lot where a special place is reserved for him to park. The buggati finally parks in front of the name: Caleb Prior. He opens the door of his buggati and steps out from it and breathes peacefully. In the past six months, he have had a lot of problems but whenever he comes to his lab, he feels fresh and peaceful. As soon as he enters through the main gate of the lab, Cara runs down to him.

"Oh, Thank god!" She says drawing a breath of relief. "You are wont believe what happened."

"Well,not unless you tell me." He replies with a sigh.

"Not funny,Caleb." Cara answers." Jordan and Cassey are waiting for you upstairs."

Caleb didn't like the tone she was talking in. So he hurried after her to the lab he worked in with his colleagues. Upon arriving he saw that Jordan and Cassey were circling around arguing about some possibilities of the thing which Caleb couldn't get a good look on.

Jordan and Cassey were both his good friends and they worked together too. When Caleb was admitted in the hospital, they came daily to visit him. They had been his pillar of support when no one was there. They had helped him overcome his guilt as they both thought but the truth was they weren't much of a help in that area. Jordan had black eyes and disheveled blonde hair and was a total hunk. Maybe that is why Cassey was dating him, who herself attracted a lot of attention with her blue oval shaped eyes, jet black hair and a model type of body. People always got confused if she was really a scientist or a model in Goha, the fashion magazine.

"Jordan! Will you please shut up?" exclaims Cassey, who looked worried."We are working right now."

"Fine. But I don't think we are able to come to a solution over here so I thought of spicing things if I said that you look a total bomb…" Jordan fell silent suddenly when he saw Caleb and Cara standing in the doorway.

"I see you both were taking good responsibility of the serum while I was away." Cara retorts

Till now, Caleb was not paying attention to anything they were screeching about. He was thinking about those time when he was a kid. A six years old happy kid and Tris was with him. They were running around the house playing tag and suddenly a serum came flying in. SERUM!

"Woah! What?" Caleb says coming back to his senses. "Serum? What in the hell is going on?"

"Caleb," Cara answers. "there is no need to make a scene. We recently found a serum of unimaginable powers on my…"

"But I thought it was illegal now. I thought every god damn serum was destroyed under the new policy. I thought it was banned to make serums." Caleb interrupted, not letting Cara complete her sentence.

"I think you should let Miss Cara to complete what she is saying,Caleb." Jordan interjects.

"Thank you, Jordan." Cara acknowledges. "As I was saying it was found on my doorsteps at 11'o clock yesterday night. I tried calling you but you didn't reply. I obviously don't blame you for it."

"But why your doorsteps? "Asks Caleb, finally controlling his rage.

"We don't know exactly either but we think whoever left it there knew that Miss. Cara is the head of this department." Cassey answers to the question. "That person even left a note in it."

"Yes," Cara says."It said that someone powerful is trying to create a serum that can either create us or destroy us. And that he is a well wisher and wants us to look up into this situation."

"Well, he ought to know that we don't deal with all that stuff help in making good food." Jordan says moodily.

"But if it is a big problem, I guess we can change ourselves to something , I didn't like this boring job." Cassey replies.

"Serums. Tris .It killed her. I won't let it harm anyone else. I just won't."Caleb murmurs to himself.

"Sorry,what?" Jordan says.

"If this serum is so powerful we ought to do something before its too late. Tris died to protect us from these serums. We cant let these serums control us again." Caleb says aloud." Well did the well wisher mention what it does?"

"Ummm..He did. But it's all myth. I don't believe it." Jordan answers."It said that it makes the consumer immortal but with deadly side effects. And that the person who consumes it becomes powerful."

Caleb looked shocked at that. He knew it was possible. In Erudite , Jeannine had been researching on it. He was too but they never got close to the solution. But Jeanine had said that it was made possible years ago.

Everyone was looking at Caleb who was deep in thoughts. They had got use to this habit of his. He always traveled to a different world when something of the past was mentioned. Now it was just one of those moments.

"I believe in this well is possible." Caleb says finally."I know exactly what to , before that I want to meet someone."

"Who?" asked Cara.

"Tobias Eaton or rather, Four."


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb had always pictured the moment when he would be alone with Four. Rehearsed what he would say and how Four would react. But he never thought that he would actually have a one to one conversation with him. Now standing at his doorsteps he can feel all his body tightened. He rings the door bell.

He remembers Four when he was just Tobias Eaton. He had always seen him at school. At his mother's funeral. Four always had a look on his face as if he just wanted to escape. His dark blue eyes always saddened. They had never spoken to each other at that time because Caleb thought of him as a shame to the abnegation faction. But things were different now. Caleb respected Four.

* * *

><p>The door opens with a thud and Four comes out. His eyes swollen. His hair messy and long. He is wearing jeans and black shirt. At first he looks shocked on seeing Caleb but it soon turns into annoyance.<p>

"Perfect timing," Four whispers to himself. "What do you want? " This time aloud.

"I really wanted to talk to you. It's very important." Caleb says, wondering if he came at the wrong time.

Four sighs. "Fine," he says. "You can come in."

Caleb had never been to Four's house and as soon as he entered he wished he didn't come. Every possible wall, corner of the house had pictures of her. Laughing….Smiling..looking so young As she always did before the chaos. Caleb suddenly felt a tinge of guilt in his heart. Tris was everywhere.

"See, I don't have time for this." Four blurts. "So if you can talk fast and leave, it would be better. It's 4 am in the morning anyways"

"Well I don't want you to freak out but yesterday night we found a serum in front of Cara's doorstep."Caleb speaks. "And it is really a powerful one."

Four had believed that whatever Caleb had to say would have been nonsense but now hearing about the serum, he got shocked.

"What?" Four fumes. "What the hell is happening? " Four had learned to keep his rage in control over the past few years. This was a perfect moment to do it.

"Tell me the whole thing." Four continues.

Caleb recited the whole event to him. Leaving the part that he was the one who suggested to further investigating in this matter all for Tris. Four stood patiently and listened to every part of what Caleb said.

"A serum that can make a person immortal?" Four stressed on the point when Caleb had finished. "That's bullshit."

"No, it's not." Caleb argued. "I told you Jeanine was researching on it."

"Well, lets just agree it's possible." Four says. "But how in the earth do we know that it works? How do we know who made it? "

Caleb smiled at that. "I know exactly what my next step would be."

"What?" Four asks.

"Well I think I want to crash into the erudite headquarters." Caleb says.

"You do know that no one has the permission to enter it? That it's all well secured so that no one finds out that their memories had been erased, right?" Four says,confused.

"I know about that." Caleb explains. "But that is the only way to find out about what is happening. See when I was working with Jeanine, she told me that if we succeeded in making this serum, she would reward us by telling us about the first immortal man. I can bet that file is still there."

Four finally looked hopeful. "So why are you telling me all this?" Four asks.

"Well I can't possible ask anyone in the lab to help me out. They are not trained in that sector. Moreover, they lost their memories. So if they come across files about faction, they could have a serious trauma." Caleb explains further. "And you are the only one who can help me break into the department."

Four said nothing for a moment.

"I like your plan. But I don't understand how that old man will be helpful to us?" Four says finally.

"I don't know. But I am sure the answers lie within the headquarters. " Caleb says.

"Okay. I will contact Christina and others. Message me the time and date." Four agrees.

"Thank you so much." Caleb says happily and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait," Four says from behind. "Why are you doing all this?" A quizzical look on his face.

Caleb turns and looks at his eyes and says softly.

"For Tris." Caleb admits. "Maybe I will be able to forgive myself after this."

"Hmmm…" Four nods. "I wanted to tell you one more thing. Do you remember Susan?"

Susan. Susan Black. The most beautiful girl Caleb had ever seen in his life.

"Yes," Caleb says, looking confused.

"Well she is here. If you know, you wanted to meet her." Four says.

"No, thank you." Caleb says. "I am not in a state to meet her plus I did wrong to her."

"If you say so." Four adds and turns back and sits on the couch. He picks up a glass of beer from the table and a picture of Tris and just stares it. Caleb realizes why he had those swollen eyes. And he hurriedly leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Susan slept on the bed holding Caleb's hand. And suddenly three men from erudite appeared in front of him. He leaves her where she is sleeping and goes out.<em>

_"Jeanine has sent us for you." One of them said. "She is ready to give you one more chance."_

_"No," Caleb said "I don't want her forgiveness."_

_"She will even promote you and make you the head of the department where you work. Lot of money and luxury. " the man said again._

_"Tell her I don't want any of it." Caleb said._

_"If you don't come with us, the beautiful lady in front of you will die. A slow and painful death."_

_One of the man moved towards Susan and held her at gun point. Caleb looked at Susan how peacefully she had been sleeping. Her fingers still waited for Caleb to come and hold her._

_"We ask you one last time." The man said._

_"Fine. Fine." Caleb said at last. "I will come with you. Give me five minutes."_

_The three men moved towards the door and stood there._

_Caleb looked at that beautiful face once more and thought he would never let anyone hurt it. He walked slowly, not to wake her. And bent down when he reached her and gave her a kiss on the forehead._

_"I will always love you. I am so sorry." Caleb said._

_With that he leaves the room, never glancing back once._

* * *

><p>Caleb thinks about that day. How it all started. He couldnt have left Susan to die. He wish he would have done something like that for his own sister. Now probably, Susan doesn't even remember better if he doesn't meet her. As he drives the car back to the department all set to prove that he is not the coward man he once was, he wonders what Tris would have said. Whether Tris would have been proud of him. And he suddenly felt disgusted thinking that. How could she? He had killed his own sister. He was a murderer. Just a murderer in his eyes. And no one deserved to be with him. Not even Susan.<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

_" __You aren't at all worried about what they will tell you?" She asks him. "Are you?" came the reply. A small curve envelopes the face of the most simple yet the prettiest girl. "Not really," She says. "Well have a nice day." The image starts swirling like a kaleidoscope in motion. "Caleb,I love you." echoes her voice._

* * *

><p>Caleb wakes up, not surprised at all. It has become daily routine for him. He wipes the sweat of his face. It has been two days since he met Tobias; since he told him his plan. He had texted him exactly 8 hours ago about when to meet and where to meet, but no reply has come since then.<p>

He stands up from the purple holster and revises his plan. After he had met four, he had straight gone to the lab. He only told his plan to Cara, after all she deserved to know. She had agreed to his plan without a question. He had instructed her to try the serum if it works. And to no astonishment, it did work. The experiment proved that the serum contained some unique and rare chemicals that could easily turn any living creature immortal. The chimp didn't die when he was shot thrice in the head. As soon as he found out about it, he had texted him. That was four hours ago.

The phone rings suddenly. Caleb quickly grabs the blower hoping it would be Four on the other side.

"Hello, four," Caleb answers hopefully.

"Dude it's me, Jordan." Came the reply.

"Oh!," Caleb sighs disappointingly."What's up?"

"No time for chit-chats. There is a problem with the chimp."

"Whats wrong? " Caleb asks, quickly paying attention.

"The chimp has started behaving a bit weirdly," answers Jordan.

Someone from behind makes a comment and snatches the blower from Jordan.

"Give me the blower," Cassey says irritably. " Well the chimp we experimented on has developed some of its own characteristics of a thrall. And is worshiping a picture drawn by him. I don't know whats happening."

Tension rose around Caleb. "I will talk to you later." With that he keeps the blower down.

It was almost time for him to leave for the headquarters. He couldn't wait any longer so he decides to go alone. After all everything he does is for Beatrice from now on.

* * *

><p>The erudite headquarters stands as tall as it always did in front of his eyes. The horror of everything that happened there grouches him. But he can't go back now. He can't let one more Beatrice to go through with the torture. As he takes the next step, a voice comes from behind.<p>

"Going with us?"

Caleb turns around and gets amused by the sight of his friends, Beatrice's friend. Christina, Amar, Zeke, Matthew and in front of them, the boy she loved. More than anything. The boy who stood as a living example of being brave and courageous at the same time. Tobias Eaton.

"I didn't know that you guys would actually come."

"Why wouldn't we? We were missing our good old Dauntless days." Christina replies excitedly.

"And this is for Tris." Four says. "I would go against the whole universe , just for my Tris."

"Well, I think we should better start moving. We have an hour at the most." Amar interjects. "George says that the buildings all clear from the entrance two. And we are in luck as it is the shortest route to the record room."

"Let's start with some action," Zeke says.

"We all can't go in together. It's very risky," Amar says. "Matthew and Zeke, you stay out and see if there is any movement. Christina and I will guard the doors of the record room, while Four and Caleb can get the files."

"As you wish," Zeke replies grumpily.

While Zeke and Matthew guards the door. The four of them enters the building. The familiar scent hits Caleb in the face. The smell of craved knowledge and wisdom. The creaked wooden floors. He breathes heavily and then exhales it. The smell is not of craved knowledge but of those innocent minds which were tortured here. As they start moving further into the dark corridors of the building, old memories surfaces not only in Caleb's mind but also in Four's mind.

When Amar had said that it was going to be the shortest route, no one believed him except for Caleb. It proved to be the shortest of the short route. They reached the record room in just two minutes.

"Off you go," Amar says to them. "We don't have much time."

With a final glimpse of Amar and Christina in the doorway, they went inside the room. Caleb had never been to this section of the headquarters. The record room was like a flowing river. Every part of the room had huge 40 feet tall shelves. And he could have bet that there were more than 100 of them.

"Damn! Now what? "Says Four, angrily.

"Don't worry. I think this part of the information would be in the confidential section of the room." Caleb says, confidently.

"You mean this section?" Four said instantly.

Caleb may be the genius but Four had years of training in identifying and finding things in in an instant. This time was no different.

Caleb smiles at him which did not reflex back. Newton's law didn't work with Four, apparently. He quickly searched the shelves and finally found what he was looking for. A file titled "AMRIT" Caleb knew it was immortality drink in hindi.

"Found it." Caleb looks at Four, who comes and stands beside Caleb and opens the file.

_MISSION-IMMORTALITY.  
>DATE-56/2018  
>INFORMATION-<br>Mr. Monk, the only immortal man in this world experimented with chemicals and his body and succeeded in making a serum of unimaginable powers. It is said the drinker can become immortal after injecting itself with it. The serum not only makes the consumer immortal but also makes the consumer a thrall to the person whose DNA is mixed with it. The components required for it and the procedure is all explained in the next page. Mr. Monk still lives. In the downtown of Chicago. Now known as Mr. INVINCIBLE. This powerful experiment did not prove to be worth it in that era but now it is. Years of planning is finally being paid off. Our head, Jeannine wants all the factions to be under her. So she plans on developing this serum again with the help of Mr. Monk and…_

That was that. The page had been torn and the next couple of pages were not there either.

"Oh my god! This is crazy." Four says.

"Whoever has that information is trying to rule us we need to stop him before its too late." Caleb says.

"This cannot happen. If we are to be ruled again, Tris's sacrifice would mean nothing." Four looks at Caleb and says.

"Let's not lose our calmness." Caleb says. " I know exactly where to find the missing piece of the puzzle."

Four thinks for a minute and suddenly says. "Mr. Monk."

"Yes, but let's get out of this building first." Caleb whispers.

"I guess it's a bit late now for getting out." Comes a female voice from behind.

Caleb doesn't need to turn back to see who she is. Her voice had become his only hope for surviving in the times of despair when they were together. The best couple of weeks in his life. His heartbeat stopped for a moment.

"Susan." Caleb confirms. He turns behind and sees a total different person than the girl he knew. The girl who belonged to her. A year ago if someone would have seen Susan, they would have called her a stiff. But not today, Tight black jeans with a bright red crop top enveloped her body, showing the curves of her body. The perfect body. High heeled black boots with her wavy blonde hair with amazing red streaks showing her confidence. The dark eye liner in her eyes and red hot lipstick adorned her beauty. She was the most beautiful girl in the world for Caleb. She was Susan but somehow not the Susan he remembers.

"Well, it's a pity and a shame at the same time," Susan said with an aura of rage. "Shame because you just disobeyed a rule of our free Chicago by entering restricted area and pity because you won't go alive from here."

"Susan, it's me." Caleb interjects. Maybe for the first time Susan lays her eyes on him. A look of recognition flashes in her eyes and then it disappears.

"Excuse me?" Susan retorts. "I don't know you, Mr. whoever you are. I am a trained officer of Chicago. And I just caught you in action." Her eyes goes to Four, who had decided not to enter in the quarrel of two close people. "And Mr. Eaton, I didn't expect this from you. Ms. Johanna speaks so highly of you and this is what you doing behind her back."

Four looks puzzled for a second because of being addressed by Susan.

"Susan, its better if you stay out of this time. Whatever we are doing is for your and every one's good."

"Huh! Right. Violating a rule wouldn't do any one good." She fights back.

"Susan," Caleb says again. "Please. Believe in me." He looks directly in her eyes. Knowing that she doesn't recognize him. But somehow, Susan moves back and clutches her forehead as a sharp pain grills in her head.

"Are you okay?" Caleb says,worriedly.

"Yes, Stay away from me. And I am giving you guys a last warning. You better not take anything from her. And Mr. Eaton, I would like to discuss something with you in the morning about this chaos." She emphasizes.  
>"As you say, Ms. Black." Four replies.<p>

With that Caleb and Four starts moving towards the door and Four exits through it before Caleb does.  
>Caleb turns back and looks at her again.<p>

"The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent , A mind at peace with all below, A heart whose love is innocent." Quotes Caleb before leaving. "It's your favorite poem, isn't it?" with that he leaves the room with a surprised Susan. Susan Black, not Susan "stiff" Black. His Susan but not now isnt the time to think about only thing in his mind is to get to the truth of Amrit. To save Beatrice.


End file.
